nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth (Oneshot)
For other incarnations of the character, see Elizabeth (disambiguation) is a former princess of the kingdom, and a current wanted fugitive. She is the main female protagonist of Nanatsu no Taizai (Oneshot) and joins Meliodas in his journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins. Appearance Elizabeth wears a dark yellow shirt which slightly exposes her chest and a short skirt. Personality Unlike her series counterpart, Elizabeth is more bold and naive, and tends to be a big eater. However, she still show signs that she will do anything to protect her kingdom. Elizabeth doesn't seem to mind being seen naked, since she always had someone bathing her, being a princess. She has a huge appetite. History Elizabeth was a princess from a kingdom, but her father was overthrown by the Holy Knights and she seeks the Seven Deadly Sins in hopes of getting their assistance. Plot Oneshot After escaping the castle, Elizabeth went to a bar covered in snow, covering herself in a scarf. However, when she entered the bar, everyone thought she was a ghost. She was calling for the Seven Deadly Sins, but she tripped on the floor and her scarf was removed. Elizabeth got up and told everyone she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins, but then a group of low class Holy Knights appeared and were treating her and told her who they were. Elizabeth told them she hated the Holy Knights, making them angry. They were about to kill her, but the bar owner Meliodas told them to get out, inviting Elizabeth to stay. After Meliodas closed the trap door on them, Meliodas served Elizabeth food and asked her why she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. Elizabeth ends up asleep and Meliodas carry her to bed. After she took a bath, Meliodas continues to question her as to why she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. She explained that the Holy Knights forced everyone into slavery and the king was overthrown. Elizabeth believed that the Sins are the only people who could defeat them. Meliodas then questioned her idea as if the Sins were bad people and asked how far she could go. Elizabeth then got out a knife and was about to stab herself to prove her resolve, but Meliodas stopped her and understood her goal. Suddenly, a huge crash sounded at the front door of the bar which revealed a higher ranked Holy Knight named Alioni. The same people (who were beaten up by Alioni) advanced towards them. After Meliodas defeated all of them, he revealed himself to be one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and told Elizabeth that he would help her save her kingdom. Meliodas then revealed the giant robot spider underneath the bar and went off on their next adventure to find the other Sins. Abilities/Equipment Elizabeth, being an ordinary human, possesses no superhuman abilities or equipment. Relationships Trivia *The name Elizabeth, or Elisabeth, are the Greek transcriptions of the Hebrew name Elisheva, which means "God's promise", "oath of God", or "I am God’s daughter". Quotes References }} Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Avallo Category:Oneshot Characters Category:Humans